Kyle 10Ashley 10
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: This adventure is more based on people I know than more in fiction. It still follows the Ben 10 story and will use Ben 10 characters, but mainly for villains or background characters. Two very good friends find two Omnitrixes instead of just one. How will two watches change things? Rated K for fight scenes only, but with no cursing.


Kyle and Ashley 10?!

It was the final day of school. One boy, Kyle, 10 years old, having blonde hair, a red shirt, and blue jeans, was waiting in his classroom for school to end. He could not wait for the thing to finally say that the time to leave the classroom. 5 minutes left. The teacher was a man with black hair wearing a button up shirt and a tie.

Teacher: "Alright kids, remember, you can still sign up for summer school if you have nothing else going on. I along with a few other teachers will be staying for it."

Kyle: "Heh. Yeah right." He snorted for a moment. He looked back up to the clock, waiting for the school alarm. He was about to leave on a big summer trip with his friends' family since his parents couldn't go anywhere this summer, but they still wanted him to go out for the months. What he liked about this was that his friends' family was going on their yearly trip around the country, and they had an RV specifically for this occasion. While it took some convincing, and Kyle not wanting to do Boy Scouts… it all worked out. His friends, Ashley and John, were both begging their parents to take Kyle with them. They finally agreed. They did have to redo their budget, though. The bell rang as Kyle ran out of class, and went to meet up with his friends.

Kyle: "GUYS!" He met Ashley down the hallway. She had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a navy blue shirt that day. She also had white shorts on.

Ashley: "John and my parents will be on their way soon! I can't wait for this vacation!" They high-fived.

Kyle: "Okay. Now let's get out of here before the school bullies catch us again!"

Ashley: "Agreed! Those jerks can go fall off a cliff!" They bolted out of the school ASAP, attempting to avoid the buses, where most of the other kids were already scrambling, heading for the parking lot for the regular vehicles of the schools. Not many other kids were headed that way with them, but when they were, Kyle saw that one kid was getting picked on by two of the bullies. Cash and JT. Cash was a tan-skinned kid wearing a grey shirt. JT was a shorter kid wearing glasses, and was widely considered to be his toadie. They were hardly ever apart, but JT would suddenly be all high and mighty when he was around Cash, since Cash was one of the toughest guys in the school.

Ashley: "Kyle, no!"

Kyle: "Leave him alone, you freakshows!" The two of them took notice of Kyle as he headed for them.

JT: "Look at the idiot coming now, Cash!"

Cash: "Hey, if it isn't Wedgie Kincius!" The kid they were bullying saw the opportunity to run, so he did.

JT: "The other one ran!"

Cash: "It's fine. We'll catch him later."

Ashley: "Oh no." She ran, looking for the RV.

Kyle: "Any reason blowhards like you like to steal other kids' lunch money and junk?"

JT: "So we can get our lunches, dweeb."

Cash: "Pipe down, loser." JT looked at him apologetically.

Kyle: "I got two fists ready to go, and they both have your names on them. Prepare to get branded."

JT: "Sounds like a threat."

Cash: "Really? Little ol' you against the two of us? You are literally one of the smallest kids in school. You think you can take us down?!"

Kyle: "Bring it, Gigantor." Cash was about to swing. All of a sudden, his fist was caught. Cash looked up to see a very tall man at almost seven feet tall. He had brown hair, and was wearing a Tiger's shirt. He also had on khaki shorts.

Man: "Are you trying to hit my daughter's best friend before summer even starts?" Cash pulled his fist away as the man kept looking at him.

Kyle: "Thanks, Mr. Brunk. I could totally take them myself, though. I was getting ready to."

Mr. Brunk: "I am sure you were, Kyle, but you can't go picking fights."

Kyle: "I saved the other kid they were bullying though. Didn't see where he ran to."

Cash: "This isn't over Kincius!"

Kyle: "You pronounced it wrong, geekwad!" The two bullies ran off. Mr. Brunk directed Kyle to the RV. Ashley was waving outside.

Ashley: "We already got John! Let's go!" Kyle sighed, walking into the RV. He saw his friends' mother, and little brother, who was still her height. The mother also had shoulder length brown hair, and was one of the teachers for the second grade classes at the school next door to theirs. John, Ashley's little brother, was just as tall as Ashley was even though he was 'two' years younger, though he had finished the 4th grade by that point. Ashley directed them to the table she and John had been sitting at.

John: "Were you seriously angering Cash and JT again? Did you even know Dad would save you?"

Kyle: "Not really, bud, but hey, it all worked out in the end. I was totally going to take them down myself."

Ashley: "You're a doofus, but you're our doofus. Welcome aboard." She patted him on the head.

Kyle: "Hey!"

John: "Well, when you're a midget for your age." He chuckled.

Kyle: "You're still younger, bro!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Okay, kids. Settle down. We need to make it to the campsite by nightfall, so we can't burn anymore daylight!"

Mr. Brunk: "Luckily, it only took a few seconds to stop the school bullies. Anywho, let's get on our way there." He turned the RV on.

Kyle: "We need to make the stop at my place first! All my clothes and travel bags are there!"

Mr. Brunk: "Your parents already told me that. But your house is already on our way, so it was planned all along!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Didn't you say that Kyle should have mentioned it prior, Allen?"

Mr. Brunk: "I did, but it's something we can't avoid, honey…"

John: "It's fine, Mom and Dad, come on."

Ashley: "Besides, we want this trip to last as long as it can, remember?"

Kyle: "Yeah!" They drove across the backroads into Kyle's neighborhood, and parked the RV across the street. Kyle's mom and dad both had his suitcase and travel bag on the front door for their son, and were waiting for him on the driveway.

Mrs. Kincius: "Jeff, he's here!"

Mr. Kincius: "Great. Looks like he got here in one piece this time, too." He was grinning.

Kyle: "Hey Mom! Hey, Dad!" He hugged both of them as he got out of the car. Kyle grabbed both bags.

Mrs. Kincius: "Aren't you forgetting something, son?"

Kyle: "I love you guys…"

Mr. Kincius: "Say it like you mean it, kiddo. We won't get to see you for two months!"

Kyle: "I love you guys. You know that." He looked confused. Ashley and John's parents left the RV.

Mr. Brunk: "Hey, Lisa and Jeff."

Mrs. Kincius: "He didn't get into another fight, did he?"

Mrs. Brunk: "I wasn't there, but apparently he tried to save another kid form getting bullied. Again."

Mr. Brunk: "I showed up, thankfully, Your little boy is unharmed."

Kyle: "Mr. Brunk…" He sounded embarrassed.

Mr. Kincius: "We'll miss you, son."

Kyle: "I'll miss you guys, too."

Mrs. Kincius: "Call me often! I just want to make sure you don't get in trouble! We won't be able to pick you up immediately if something happens!" She was acting very worrisome.

Mr. Kincius: "It'll build his character, Lisa."

Mrs. Brunk: "I promise you he'll be fine. I mean, if you knew anything about my husband's and my old line of work-"

Mr. Brunk: "But that's all water under the bridge, Nikki. We can keep a good eye on your son. Nothing bad will happen."

Mrs. Kincius: "Thanks, Allen." She kissed her son one last time before Kyle went back into the RV. The parents stayed out to talk more.

John: "Your mom is weird, bro."

Kyle: "Tell me about it, dude."

Ashley: "At least our parents are a little less worrisome about us when we're on our own."

John: "To be fair, though, Kyle is a reckless kid."

Kyle: "Yet I'm still alive."

John: "Not what I meant." Ashley slid closer to Kyle.

Ashley: "Looks like it's just the three of us."

John: "Got it." He headed to the back of the RV, preparing to pull his Game Boy out to play Pokemon Red, when Kyle was confused.

Kyle: "What's wrong?"

Ashley: "Don't you remember? You wanted me to prove cooties didn't exist?"

Kyle: "That was second grade! I get it!"

Ashley: "I can give physical proof."

Kyle: "Ashley… Come on now." The door to the RV opened, and the Brunk parents walked back in to start up the RV again.

Mr. Brunk: "You kids ready for adventure?"

Kyle: "Oh yeah! Let's go!" Ashley raised her fist into the air while slding back from Kyle.

John: "Woo hoo!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Why are you in the back, John?"

John: "Don't worry about it, Mom. Just felt like playing a game." She shrugged it off as the RV left Kyle's neighborhood. We look back to Mr. and Mrs. Kincius.

Mrs. Kincius: "They used to be… you know."

Mr. Kincius: "Yeah, I do. That's why Kyle will be just fine. Besides, it's a recent retirement. They even got the jobs they wanted after they left the… base, I think they called it. It'll be fine." He walked back into the house. Mrs. Kincius gave it a few more minutes before walking in herself.

Hours later…

The RV pulled into the campsite they would be having for the night.

Mr. Brunk: "Just in time! Come on kids! Help me set up the tent!"

Ashley, John, and Kyle: "Yes sir!" They all hopped out of the RV immediately, and there was a picnic table set up for them at the site they would be staying at for the night. Mrs. Brunk opened the door, carrying the picnic basket behind them.

Mrs. Brunk: "There will be some awesome fire pit cookable food for dinner! We'll make hot dogs!"

Mr. Brunk: "But… my famous mealworm special!" All the kids immediately got grossed out.

Ashley: "I'll pass!"

John: "Hot dogs please."

Kyle: "Mealworms… YECH!"

Mrs. Brunk: "You can eat all the crazy junk you want, but the kids and I will eat human-grade food."

Mr. Brunk: "But you said you liked my crazy junk."

Mrs. Brunk: "I certainly hope you mean your food."

Mr. Brunk: "Yes."

John: "Dad… Ash and I never got used to it, and the one time Kyle tried it, he nearly barfed out his intestines. Do you really want to push it?" Kyle was looking for the supplies to set up the tent.

Kyle: "Yeah. Anyway, I'll help Mr. Brunk with the tent. Ash, John, you guys find some firewood for our hot dogs."

Ashley: "No objections here, Kyle." She and John left the campsite as Mrs. Brunk prepared to set up the table, and Kyle and Mr. Brunk began to set up the tent for them all to sleep in for the night. The RV was just being used as food storage, because of the onboard fridge.

Mr. Brunk: "So… what were you and the others talking about?"

Kyle: "My mom being a worrywart."

Mr. Brunk: "Anything else?" Kyle knew he shouldn't mention the closeness Ashley tried earlier.

Kyle: "Nothing important, Mr. Brunk. Besides, the tent needs to get set up."

Mr. Brunk: "You're right, it does. Come on. Grab the mallet."

Kyle: "My favorite part of pitching a tent." He grinned. Mrs. Brunk set up the table in record time.

Mrs. Brunk: "I'll find the kids, Allen!"

Mr. Brunk: "Okay. Kyle and I will be just fine!" She walked off to find her own son and daughter.

With them…

Both kids were finding wood suitable for making a fire.

John: "Question is, will we be using a match, or the old-fashioned way? Should we find a few rocks?"

Ashley: "Mm-hm."

John: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Mm-hm."

John: "Pay attention to me when I'm asking you a question, sis!" She looked at him.

Ashley: "I am."

John: "What did I just say?"

Ashley: "Should we find a few rocks for the fire?"

John: "Sounds right. What ARE you thinking about, though?"

Ashley: "Why is he-"

John: "Ashley. He does care a lot about you, but you need to get your mind off of him specifically. He'll react weirdly if he finds out you love him like that. You're only 10!"

Ashley: "I guess you're right, John…" She sighed.

John: "Just… don't worry about it, okay?" She nodded.

Ashley: "I'm having those feelings, though. He's so courageous and sure of himself."

John: "Not to mention hardheaded…" He sighed again. Mrs. Brunk found them both. They were holding a bunch of sticks as John picked up two rocks.

Mrs. Brunk: "Kyle and your father are still working on the tent, but things should be ready soon. I set up the table!"

John: "Great, Mom! We'll be on our way!"

Ashley: "You bet!" They headed back up the hill, seeing the tent was all set up once they got up there. Kyle was breathing hard, while Mr. Brunk was fine.

Mr. Brunk: "Hey, kids."

Mrs. Brunk: "We got the firewood!"

John: "I also got some rocks."

Mr. Brunk: " : "Great, Mom! We'll be on our way!"

Ashley: "You bet!" They headed back up the hill, seeing the tent was all set up once they got up there. Kyle was breathing hard, while Mr. Brunk was fine.

Mr. Brunk: "Hey, kids."

Mrs. Brunk: "We got the firewood!"

John: "I also got some rocks."

Mr. Brunk: "Good."

Kyle: "Woo…" He threw up a thumbs up. They were able to then get the fire going and began to cook their hot dogs, and mealworms in Mr. Brunk's case.

Mr. Brunk: "I don't know why you kids don't want to give your taste buds some adventure."

Ashley: "Dad, mealworms are disgusting. And yes, we ate them before."

Mrs. Brunk: "Just because WE can eat them doesn't mean the kids will like them."

Kyle: "Gonna go with Mrs. Brunk here. Sorry." He chowed down on his hot dog as he was thinking about his vacation and how well the vacation would be, but he also began to wonder about why Ashley did what she did, and he was oblivious to any kind of thing she had done.

Mr. Brunk: "How about you, Kyle? You never had mealworms." Kyle backed up as he kept eating his hot dog.

Ashley: "Dad, please."

John: "We don't need to subject him to the mealworms."

Mrs. Brunk: "Kids! Let's not put him down."

Mr. Brunk: "Thanks, honey." He began picking the mealworms out of the holder he was using to eat them, and he even combined them with his hot dogs, making Ashley nearly blanch. Kyle and John were still able to ignore it. Kyle was genuinely enjoying his dogs.

Kyle: "Sorry, Mr. Brunk. It certainly doesn't sound appealing to me." He finished one of his hot dogs, and went to cook yet another one over the fire. He was still enjoying his night there. John was eating very quickly, trying to be sure he had food in his system. Ashley was finishing her food as well.

Mrs. Brunk: "Did you all do good on your final tests?"

Kyle: "We sure did! I passed mine, believe it or not!"

Ashley: "I knew you would! And I did as well, being a straight A student myself, made it with flying colors!"

John: "You talk about that a lot. I did well, too, though."

Kyle: "It really isn't hard to get through school. I just wish it was more interesting to be in school. The most interesting it gets is when bullies like Cash and JT show up, and I hate those parts."

Mr. Brunk: "Those two boys we ran into before?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Them. They suck eggs."

John: "Sounds about right. They keep giving everyone trouble!"

Mrs. Brunk: "I should look into that next year. It isn't any fun when bullies hassle innocent kids for no reason."

Kyle: "They call getting free lunches a reason a lot of the time."

Ashley: "They tend to avoid girls for that, though. Most bullies I see are guys."

Kyle: "Remember Stacy?" Kyle nearly spewed his food, but swallowed it.

John: "Do NOT barf into the fire."

Mr. Brunk: "It shouldn't affect it much. Seems we're all enjoying our meals, too."

Mrs. Brunk: "Alright, fine, I'll partake in your mealworms as well."

Mr. Brunk: "Thank you!" The two adults shared the mealworms. Ashley had to run off. Kyle and John couldn't help but watch the apparent spectacle as the two of them shared the mealworms over an open fire. Like chestnuts. The boys ate slowly to try and not heave their meals all at once.

Kyle: "I should go after Ashley. Hold on." He ran off to try and follow her. Ashley spewed near a tree.

Ashley: "Thank goodness that I managed to eat a fair bit before then. I won't go to bed hungry."

Kyle: "I know your parents are weird, but they're your parents. You gotta treat them nicely and stuff."

Ashley: "I am in agreement, but even you must agree that they can be too off-putting at times."

Kyle: "Um… sure." Apparently it was a big word that Ashley used for that scenario. Ashley sighed in response.

Kyle: "Let's get you back to the camp…" He looked up.

Kyle: "Site."

Ashley: "Kyle?" She looked up as well, and her smile grew wider.

Ashley: "A shooting star! Kyle! We have to make a wish! Now!" She put her hands together almost in a prayer towards the star. Kyle just looked up, and just closed his eyes.

Ashley (thinking): "Please, find a way to help me build my confidence. I need to talk to Kyle about my emotions."

Kyle (thinking): "This needs to be the best summer ever." The star then flew towards them. They opened their eyes in time to see it, and bailed.

Ashley: "KYLE!"

Kyle: "MOVE!" He took her hand, and then the impact hit the ground, nearly knocking them over. When they looked back towards the impact site, a crater was made. They both looked back at it.

Ashley: "Wow…"

Kyle: "Space pods?" He was right, two space pods were in the bottoms of the crater. They both looked similar to an armadillo rolled up into a ball.

Ashley: "Hold on, maybe we should-" Kyle already slid into the bottom of the crater. Ashley slid down after him.

Ashley: "Think about what they are?! What if they're radioactive?"

Kyle: "Ash, if they were radioactive, we would already be dead."

Ashley: "I do not agree with that statement. We should be more cautious and try to let the proper officials handle the…" Kyle walked up to one of them, and the pod opened, revealing a black and white watch. It was closer to a gauntlet in appearance, but not shaped like a hand, more like an oversized wristband. The white bands on it extended almost all around the sides of it. The faceplate of said watch glowed green. Ashley, against her better judgment, checked the other space pod. She also found a similar watch in the other one. It looked similar to the one in the first pod, but had a pink faceplate.

Kyle: "Why would aliens send their watches to Earth?"

Ashley: "This is why we shouldn't mess with them!" Kyle extended his arm anyway. The watch jumped to his arm, latching on.

Kyle: "AAAGH! NO! GET IT OFF!"

Ashley: "What did I just tell you, Kyle?!" The other one latched onto her arm, too.

Ashley: "NO! NOT ME, TOO!" They began working to attempt to pry them off of their arms. They both pried a stick between the watches and their arms, but the sticks broke. Kyle then began hitting the thing against a tree, and against a rock. Ashley began attempting to bite hers off with her teeth, and pulling it at the same time. Ashley sighed. Kyle then headbutted his watch, but he knocked himself over that way.

Ashley: "There's no getting them off now, Kyle! We're going to be tracked by aliens now!"

Kyle: "Yeah. Unfortunately. Hey… let's see if we can figure out how to set the times on these things."

Ashley: "Set the times?!"

Kyle: "They're watches, right? I mean, aliens gotta tell time, too, right?"

Ashley: "You would think." She looked around as Kyle began fiddling with his watch, hitting some of the buttons on it.

Kyle: "No… not that one… how about this big one?" He hit it, and the faceplate popped up. It then pushed two of the screen covers aside revealing a silhouette of a being with a spiky head of sorts.

Ashley: "What did you do…?"

Kyle: "I just hit the button and it did this. Hmm. I wonder what would happen if-"

Ashley: "Kyle no, I-" It was too late, Kyle hit the button, transforming into a fiery being covered in molten rock. His hands became pure flames while he only had three fingers instead of four, his feet got oddly shaped toes now, and was in a blazing inferno. Kyle screamed out loud, noticing this change. Ashley also screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kyle: "I'm on fire! AAAHHH!" He began running around as Ashley also screamed at the top of her lungs, going nuts as well. Their screams, somehow going unheard, also stopped once Kyle realized he wasn't really hurt.

Kyle: "Wait… I'm okay?" He looked at himself, laughing.

Kyle: "Oh, this… is... sick! Ashley! I'm fine!" She stopped screaming to look at him.

Ashley: "So, if you're fine, then… what are you?"

Kyle: "Some kind of fire… super alien, I guess! Oh man, this rocks hardcore! I have fire powers now!" He made a fist pump, still laughing to himself.

Kyle: "I cannot WAIT to tear through the town like a rocket!"

Ashley: "Hmm… I wonder." She pushed the same button on her watch that Kyle did as well. She also found it was set to the same alien silhouette Kyle had active, but it was slimmer, and was still largely the same otherwise. With a small smirk, she also hit the faceplate down, experiencing similar changes to that of what Kyle had experienced prior. When the pink light vanished, she looked at herself. She had a toned feminine figure, unlike Kyle's fit masculine figure in the form, and she had skinnier arms while Kyle's were a little more bulked out by the forearms.

Ashley: "WOW! I'm… fine. Like made of volcanic rock!"

Kyle: "I know! These aren't just watches! They're like, Power Ranger morphers! We hit the jackpot, Ash! Oh yeah, who's bad?!"

Ashley: "We are, I suppose. Wow…" She even looked down at herself, feeling way better about actually going through with Kyle's impulsive decision. She clenched her fists, and smiled. Kyle then made a fireball in his hands.

Ashley: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "What? We need to figure out how to use our new powers!"

Ashley: "How about we just focus on trying to change back. We can-"

Kyle: "No way, Ashley! If we don't figure out how to use these powers now, we could totally mess up big time later!"

Ashley: "I do see your point, but using fire powers in a forest can only spell trouble!"

Kyle: "You chicken?" Ashley narrowed her gaze at Kyle.

Ashley: "What?"

Kyle: "You sure are cooking like one! Ba gawwwk…" Ashley created a fireball herself.

Ashley: "Okay. You're on!" She tossed it at him as he caught it in his other hand, and made it increase in size.

Kyle: "Playing ball, huh? Great!" The two of them began to toss the fireball between each other, and kept catching it. However, it later evolved from a game of catch into a game of volleyball. Ashley jumped up to try and spike the fireball into the ground, and Kyle caught it, launching it into the air.

Ashley: "KYLE!"

Kyle: "It went up! It's fine!"

Ashley: "Gravity, remember?! What goes up must come down!" Kyle's eyes widened in shock. He bolted to where he thought it might land. Ashley followed closely behind him as the two of them began to attempt to catch their fireball. Kyle dove for it, cupping his hands to be able to properly catch the ball. He was too late however, as the ball exploded on impact, spreading embers everywhere.

Ashley: "NO!" Kyle got up, and began stepping on the ground to try and put it out, but it only made more.

Kyle: "Right. Covered the ground in flames. Not cool…"

Ashley: "JUST GREAT! I'LL NEVER BE A FAMOUS PERFORMER AT THIS RATE! I'LL BE KNOWN AS AN ALIEN ARSONIST!"

Kyle: "A what?"

Ashley: "Use your brain, man! An arsonist illegally sets things on fire! I'll never become a star with this on my record!"

Kyle: "Yeah… um… not good… NOT GOOD! I'll never be a… a… sports star! I don't know what I want to be!"

Ashley: "You can't be whatever it is now! Oh man… oh man…"

Kyle: "Um… Can we still hold buckets?"

Ashley: "Where will we find a bucket out here?!"

With the others…

John and Mr. Brunk had finished putting out their fire.

Mrs. Brunk: "Kyle and Ashley have been gone a long time. We should go look for them."

John: "I agree. Whatever it is, it can't be good." They looked towards the forest, and saw that there was smoke coming out of it.

Mr. Brunk: "A forest fire? Must be some fool camper who doesn't know what he's doing…" He froze, realizing the connection.

John: "Dad?"

Mr. Brunk: "Nikki, get the extinguishers. John, we have to find your sister and your friend. Now. They could be in the fire trying to get out!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Oh no!" She scrambled into the RV, and came out with three extinguishers.

John: "How do I use it?"

Mr. Brunk: "Squeeze the end of it, and the extinguisher spray will come out the hole up here. Go with your Mom. I'll be down after I get the call to the park ranger." The three of them ran into the forest, not knowing what they would find two fire aliens that were once the people they knew. They began spraying around, attempting to quell the fire.

John: "What should we do, Mom?"

Mrs. Brunk: "For now, find your sister and Kyle. They're probably scared out of their minds attempting to find a way out. We'll split up for now. If you find one of them, lead them out as best you can. Spray anything on fire."

John: "Got it, Mom!" They split up, and John was already spraying around. He walked forward into Kyle, who was still a fire alien. John ended up spraying Kyle in the face with the extinguisher. Kyle began coughing in response, and reignited himself instantly.

John: "AAAHHH! Fire monster!"

Kyle: "J-John?! What are you doing here?"

John: "How do you know my name?!" He focused the extinguisher on Kyle again as Kyle backed up.

Kyle: "It's me! Oh wait, right. My voice is different. Look, I can tell you that this wasn't on-" John smacked him with the metal end of the extinguisher, making Kyle stumble backwards.

John: "Start talking now, dirtbag, or you'll have even more to worry about than this extinguisher! The fire department will come here and- WHOA!" Kyle managed to set John's shoe on fire just by focusing on it. John sprayed his foot, then raised the extinguisher up again. Kyle snickered to himself.

John: "I warned you, dude!"

Kyle: "Don't even think about it, man!" He grinned widely.

John: "Wait… man…?" He was confused.

Kyle: "You have an older sister that may or may not have a weird feeling for me?" John realized it.

John: "Kyle?! How?!"

Kyle: "After Ashley ran away from your dad eating mealworms with your mom, she puked, and then we found this meteor hurdling towards us-"

John: "We have to find Mom! Come on!"

Kyle: "This was an accident, by the way!"

John: "Well, Johnny Storm didn't figure this out right away either!"

With Mrs. Brunk…

She was searching for her daughter and Kyle, hoping they weren't injured, or worse. She had to yell for them.

Mrs. Brunk: "ASHLEY! KYLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She was getting worried for them, and missing her old days.

Mrs. Brunk: "Ugh… what I wouldn't give for a thermite grenade right now… Maybe a few dozen of them." She sprayed around again, internally knocking the extinguisher's primitive design, cursing her own race's lack of ingenuity. She had turned, and also found the other fire alien, being her own daughter, but she didn't know this yet. She blasted Ashley with the extinguisher. Ashley began coughing as well, burning the bits off.

Ashley: "I have to go and lose-"

Mrs. Brunk: "FREEZE, ALIEN!" Ashley turned around, shocked to see her own mother pointing the end of a fire extinguisher barrel at her.

Ashley: "Mom! Thank goodness, listen, I-"

Mrs. Brunk: "Mom? You're a little too far off-planet Pyronite! Don't you know that the Plumbers had disbanded on this planet years ago?"

Ashley: "What's a Pyronite?"

Mrs. Brunk: "Don't play dumb with me, alien! If you have anything to do with my daughter and her friends' disappearance, I swear to GOD I will end you!"

Ashley: "With a fire extinguisher? Wait… how come you-" She realized why her mother was confused.

Ashley: "Right… Mom. It's fine! I'm Ashley! I'm just a Pyronite instead of a human now!" Her mom was looking confused.

Ashley: "And… what's a Plumber? They unclog people's toilets, Mom."

Mrs. Brunk: "Stop calling me your mother!"

Ashley: "But I AM your daughter. I need to prove it, um… let's see…" She had to think to herself on an answer to say she was herself and not some random Pyronite.

Ashley: "I have a little brother. His name is John. He is into Pokémon, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z-"

Mrs. Brunk: "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Ashley: "A famous performer! Probably a singer, though I want to play guitar and-" Her mother dropped her extinguisher.

Ashley: "Mom?"

Mrs. Brunk: "It is you! But… how?"

Ashley: "It's not a long tale, but if you must know-" Her mother cut her off.

Mrs. Brunk: "Wait, is Kyle okay?"

Ashley: "I would have gotten to that, but he is fine. He's a Pyronite now like I am!"

Mrs. Brunk: "This can't be good. We need to find John and Kyle!" The two of them ran off to find the two boys, but they ended up finding Mr. Brunk instead, with yet another fire extinguisher.

Mr. Brunk: "A Pyronite? What are you-"

Ashley: "Dad, it's me, Ashley!"

Mr. Brunk: "Are you-"

Mrs. Brunk: "Allen, it's her. I already got the information out of her. We need to find Kyle and John."

Mr. Brunk: "You left the boys to their own devices out here?"

Ashley: "Kyle's a Pyronite, too."

Mr. Brunk: "Why?"

Mrs. Brunk: Indeed. Why is this?"

Ashley: "Kyle and I followed this meteor once we got into the woods. The meteor had two space watches inside of it and they both attached to our wrists. When we got them on, we figured out how to turn them on and use them, and then we became these Pyronite forms!"

Mr. Brunk: "That sounds just farfetched enough to be true. Well, considering our old jobs…"

Ashley: "What do aliens have to do with your old jobs? You were cops."

Mrs. Brunk: "Well… space cops. Come on." Ashley followed her parents in an attempt to learn more, and find both her little brother and friend. They found the boys looking around.

John: "Mom! Dad! This heat is getting nuts!"

Kyle: "If I knew how to turn it off, I would! I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Brunk: "So the male Pyronite is Kyle, then?"

Ashley: "That's him alright." The three of them went up to the boys.

Mr. Brunk: "John! Are you alright? I put the call out!"

John: "Look, I don't know why, but this IS Kyle, Dad. You can trust me."

Mrs. Brunk: "We know, son. We found your sister in the same state."

John: "How did-" He saw his sister as a Pyronite.

Ashley: "Hi, bro!"

John: "Well, Kyle, that's something you forgot to mention. I guess you both put the forest on fire!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Let's worry about apologies later. Right now we need to put these flames out."

Mr. Brunk: "I think I have an idea. Backfire. The both of you need to work together and put this out as a team. You two need a start a new fire and let it burn into the other one, okay?"

Ashley: "Making fire, we can definitely do! Let's do it!"

Kyle: "YEAH! Right behind you, Ash!"

John: "What do the rest of us do?"

Mrs. Brunk: "Clear out!" The others left while the two Pyronite kids began to shoot fire from the other direction, making the two fires burn into each other. By the time the park ranger got there, he noticed that there indeed was a fire, but that it was already put out. The park ranger looked very confused.

Back at the RV…

The family was back at a reignited campfire. Kyle and Ashley were eating marshmallows with the others.

Kyle: "We didn't even mean to do that! We were playing catch with a baby fireball!"

Ashley: "Then it turned into dodgeball and it lit the forest up when Kyle tried to catch it."

Kyle: "I was never very good at hand-eye coordination. This is the pits…"

John: "I'll say. Are you two going to be stuck as walking bonfires forever?"

Ashley: "That's awful for me. I need to be mastering my craft at playing the guitar for my upcoming band gigs later on in life if I'm going to have any hope at being the next big sound!"

Kyle: "Tell me about it! How am I going to make the big leagues if I can't dribble the ball as I'm in the court?!"

Mr. Brunk: "What we need to worry about is you two changing back to normal, if at all. I never heard of alien tech based on watches that can do that to begin with."

Mrs. Brunk: "We would have heard about something like that back in our old Plumbing days, Al. This is insane!"

Kyle: "Why do you two keep mentioning plumbing?"

Ashley: "You two never unclogged toilets for a living."

John: "We need the story behind that." The two parents sighed, realizing they already revealed a lot to the kids, so they would need to talk.

Mr. Brunk: "The Plumbers are an intergalactic police force your mother and I used to be a part of. We would go around saving people in need, arresting dangerous criminals and hitmen, or even going in covert missions if at all possible. The Plumbers haven't been needed on Earth for a few years since we left. They left to go to other sectors of space since Earth wasn't such a hot spot for resources or hiding anymore, but we stayed behind so we could lead normal lives. Your mother and I learned a lot about each other, and it's how we met, actually."

Mrs. Brunk: "I wanted to go into space, but I also wanted to do what your father wanted to do. In the end, I stayed here with him, and we had you two, John and Ashley."

Ashley: "WOW! That's why you know what Kyle and I are!"

Kyle: "Pretty cool, I'll admit!"

John: "But you never heard of these watches before?"

Mr. Brunk: "Like I said before, John, if they were going to be created, it would have been a very hot commodity to find even one of them, but to see two of them were created and spread to both Kyle and Ashley is… unfounded."

Mrs. Brunk: "I wish it was around when your father and I were Plumbers! We would have been the best!"

Mr. Brunk: "But then we never would have had the kids, would we?" Ashley and John looked worried at the mention of this. Kyle looked relatively shocked.

Mrs. Brunk: "Okay, maybe not. I love our kids."

Kyle: "Wish this thing had an instruction manual or something! I can't even figure out how to be me again!" Kyle's watch symbol began beeping, and he was changed back to himself, but his watch was glowing a dim red instead of the bright green that it was before.

Kyle: "WHOA! YES! I'm me again!" He began to try and get his watch off.

Ashley: "Hey, hold on! Why does he get to-" Her watch beeped as well, then she changed back to herself as her watch glowed a dim purple instead of the bright pink it had been before.

Ashley: "I am also me! Now to remove this-"

Mr. Brunk: "Hold on! Don't use them until we know exactly what they are. We need to try and keep this alien shapeshifting thing a secret."

Kyle: "Ooh. Like Batman, right?"

Mrs. Brunk: "Yes. Like Batman. Ashley, you're in charge of the boys until your father and I get back. We need to find the impact site of that meteor you mentioned."

Ashley: "Yes, Mom!"

Kyle: "Why does SHE get to be in charge? I'm just as old as she is!"

Ashley: "I'm seven months older than you, Kyle! And also older than John by nearly 2 years."

John: "Yeah. Nearly." He rolled his eyes. Kyle crossed his arms in annoyance.

Mr. Brunk: "If that thing has a source, we may be able to get some kind of an idea what made those."

Mrs. Brunk: "All this walking, though. I miss our plasma scooters." She sighed.

Mr. Brunk: "I always preferred walking anyway. Come on." The two of them walked off to try and find the source of the meteor Ashley mentioned before.

Ashley: "Come on, boys. Let's put out this fire and go in the RV. We should probably be relaxing after that big mess Kyle and I started." Kyle grabbed his watch.

Kyle: "What gives?! It won't turn on now!" Ashley tried hers briefly as well. The watches both beeped at them.

John: "Must be in a recharge mode or something. You two can try to find something else in those later. I mean, I'm sure there has to be more than one form in there."

Ashley: "Or… we could have some different forms in these watches from each other."

Kyle: "Won't know until we try…" Kyle sprayed the fire with the extinguisher, sounding bored.

Kyle: "What's the point of a recharge mode and transformation time limit?"

Ashley: "Must be on factory settings or something. There could be SOO many forms in these things!"

With the parents…

They walked to the edge of the forest past the burnt up areas Kyle and Ashley made prior.

Mrs. Brunk: "Again, Allen! PLASMA. SCOOTERS!" She sounded very annoyed.

Mr. Brunk: "We were supposed to turn over all of our old alien tech, hon. We can't access it now unless there's a good reason to."

Mrs. Brunk: "Someone like Vilgax could be out looking for the kids, which means our kids, and needless to mention, Lisa and Jeff's son is also in danger! We can't just take this lightly. We should drive to Mount Rushmore ASAP and-"

Mr. Brunk: "We should give them some time to grow with those watches, Nikki. Just imagine the potential the two of them have to become Plumbers in the future! Those watches opened so many kinds of careers for them on the intergalactic market!"

Mrs. Brunk: "They can be Pyronites. Who knows what else is in there?! They nearly destroyed a park, Al!"

Mr. Brunk: "As long as we're around to help them at the start, it will all work out, I'm sure of it!"

Mrs. Brunk: "You always were an unconditional optimist, Allen." She sighed, then looked onward once she noticed something.

Mrs. Brunk: "I spotted something. Over here!" She ran while Mr. Brunk followed. As he did, they saw scattered pieces of metal from the meteor that contained both watches before.

Mr. Brunk: "Someone… or something… is already here. I don't like this. Not one little bit."

Mrs. Brunk: "The kids! COME ON!" She bolted away, with Mr. Brunk taking off behind her.

With the kids…

Kyle and John had been trying to play Pokémon Yellow and Red version respectively. Ashley was in the middle of the first Harry Potter book. The door was locked for the time being. Kyle sighed loudly, and they heard another beep from their watches.

Ashley: "Oh. John's right. Our watches did need to recharge."

Kyle: "Finally! Let's see what else we can become!"

John: "Kyle, Mom and Dad said to keep them under wraps until we need them for real next time, or until we know the real business of what's going on behind them!"

Kyle: "I know, but I still want to be able to understand this thing! No pain no gain!" He ran out of the RV as the other kids got out to see what was going on.

Ashley: "KYLE JAMES KINCIUS! Get your butt back here this instant!"

Kyle: "You're not my mom, Ashley! I can take care of myself now!"

Ashley: "On a few minutes time limit, Kyle! What if you time out and you're stuck somewhere all out on your lonesome?!"

Kyle: "I'll find a way. There isn't ANYTHING I can't do without this bad boy!" He hit the button again, pushing up the faceplate.

Kyle: "Besides, Ashley, even by-the-books you has to be curious about what other aliens are in this thing!"

Ashley: "Yes, but we NEED to exercise control and responsibility with our newfound gifts!"

John: "Yeah, man! Remember what Uncle Ben said. 'With great power, comes great responsibility!' That means us, bro!"

Kyle: "I think it's my responsibility to know the fullest extent of my powers, John! If there isn't something I can do, I need to know!" He scrolled past a bug-like alien and a raptor-like alien, then settled on a hunched over, on all fours alien that looked like it had claws.

Kyle: "Seems like a good place to start."

Ashley: "Kyle, NO!" Kyle already hit the button, and the transformation began. His muscles began to bulge out, pushing veins up against his skin. He also quickly grew orange fur as his eyes disappeared. Once this happened, he grew claws out of his fingers and toes, then sprouted quills out of his back and arms. His mouth grew fangs in an instant, and then he hit the ground, roaring an ungodly dog-like screech. The light went away from him so both Ashley and John could see what he became.

John: "Well… so much for responsibility…" Kyle growled at them and barked.

Ashley: "Kyle, I didn't understand any of that! This guy is clearly some kind of vicious mutt!" Kyle began huffing and puffing at them, then made a quick bark.

John: "Okay. What can this guy even do? He doesn't have eyes!" He tried to snap his fingers in Kyle's face when he got an idea.

Ashley: "John?" John picked up a stick he had used for hot dogs before, and got ready to swing it. Kyle sensed this coming, and flipped onto the top of the RV, flipping very high into the air before landing on it, and making John trip. Ashley helped him up.

John: "This guy's gotta be like Daredevil then! Wowee!"

Ashley: "Okay, Kyle. You gotta get back down so that we can tell my parents what- EEK!" Kyle landed back down in front of them, growled a bit, then ran into the forest.

Ashley: "KYLE! I'm telling Mom and Dad that you turned into a slobbering alien mutt and ran into the forest when you weren't supposed to! Wow… never thought I'd hear myself say that."

John: "Me neither. Come on. We need to catch him before our parents get back!"

Ashley: "On foot?!"

John: "Can't you turn into that dog guy, too?"

Ashley: "Oh yeah. Hold on!" She turned her watch on, flipping through a few silhouettes before finding her corresponding shadow to the one Kyle turned into. Once she hit the watch down, her form was very similar in appearance to Kyle's, but was slightly slimmer and smaller, but still had a similar shape to his own. She also had a brown tail coming out, unlike Kyle, whose form had no tail.

John: "Wow… A little bit less bulky, but hey! It might be faster than his!" Ashley smiled, and put John on her back.

John: "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the-PHONE!" She took off running with John on her back yelling.

With Kyle…

Kyle was leaping through the tree branches as he jumped, almost similar to an old ninja in the ancient dynasty eras of Japan. He roared happily as he jumped, lucky he picked an alien good in environments like this. As he leaped and ran, he thought of Tarzan, and flipped up, swinging from a branch like a trapeze artist. He stopped to admire the floor from the high tree he landed in, but the gill-like structures on the sides of his neck reacted to something, which Kyle immediately took note of. He sensed a moderately sized disk shaped robot coming. Kyle smirked as he dove back into the higher parts of the forest as the robot came up, scanning the forest for him. Kyle hopped from an angle the robot didn't anticipate, and landed on top of it, grabbing one of its claw arms. The robot shot its laser, trying to force him off as Kyle ripped one of its claws off, and the robot flew forward towards a tree, slamming Kyle into it to try and knock him off. Kyle stayed attached to it, and kept ripping away at it, and ripped out some wiring once he bit the top of its head off. The robot began lighting on fire and soared for a rocky hillside. Kyle's timer went off, and the robot landed as he hopped off, transforming back into himself.

Kyle: "OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE, TIN CAN! NO ONE MESSES WITH A KINCIUS…" His speech trailed off as a second robot came up and aimed its claw at him, charging a laser.

Kyle: "Oh man…" He got prepared to take cover as another being attacked the robot from behind, and ripped it's back open, taking it apart. It was Ashley as her dog form, but Kyle didn't know that.

Kyle: "N-nice doggy. Good dog." Ashley growled for a second, scaring Kyle more when she advanced forward. John got out of the bushes, panting.

Kyle: "John!"

John: "Finally caught you, man! What if that robot got you and Ash and I never showed up?"

Kyle: "That's Ashley?" Ashley stopped growling, and smiled, then licked Kyle.

Kyle: "Okay, okay! I believe you!" He laughed, but hated that he got covered in dog slobber.

Kyle: "Ew." Ashley snickered.

Kyle: "I get it, I'm dumb." Ashley shook her head.

John: "It was terribly dumb of you! But at least we know someone's after those things, and you two know how to transform on purpose now. This wasn't all bad."

Kyle: "Yeah. Come on, we need to get back to the RV!" Ashley timed out as a purple light covered John and Kyle's vision.

Ashley: "That was untimely… of course."

John: "Seriously… wow. Those timers are going to be the death of us!" The three kids had to hoof it back to the RV. When they got back, they saw Ashley and John's parents, who were none too happy with the fact the kids ran off on their own again.

Mr. Brunk: "Ashley!" Both Ashley and John singled out Kyle.

John: "Kyle transformed first!"

Ashley: "But if I didn't, he would have gotten killed and-"

Mrs. Brunk: "Why killed?"

Kyle: "We found out someone really is after these things and they sent some drones out to get us!"

Mr. Brunk: "Of course. Why else would they have been jettisoned to Earth?" He made a facepalm, holding up his face.

Ashley: "I am so sorry, Dad!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Ashley, you're supposed to be the responsible one."

Kyle: "Hey, blame me before you start wailing on her, huh?! I ran out there in the first place." Mr. and Mrs. Brunk looked at Kyle.

Mrs. Brunk: "You and I will talk later, Kyle."

Kyle: "Got it. I did figure out how many aliens Ashley and I can become, too!"

Mr. Brunk: "Good news. How many?"

Kyle: "We can be any of 10 aliens! We seem to have the same aliens set up between both watches as well!"

Ashley: "That is true. Kyle and I both became the Pyronite and an orange dog form."

Mrs. Brunk: "Great. Vulpimancers, too?!" She sighed loudly.

John: "It is cool to ride one, though. Way better than a horse, even if it is bumpier."

Ashley: "Sorry." She sighed to herself. The radio in the RV went off.

Voice: "HQ! I know you're not going to believe this, but we're under attack by a giant robot!"

Kyle: "The little guys had friends?!"

Ashley: "Looks like it!"

Mr. Brunk: "We need to get over there! Come on!"

John: "Oh boy! A real superhero robot fight!"

Mrs. Brunk: "This won't be all fun and games, son! These are people's lives at stake!" The five of them ran out together. The first giant robot fight on Earth in years was going to happen soon! As the five of them got there, they saw that the parking lot the robot was in had already blown up many cars and several park ranger vehicles. They had been trying to get the civilians out, but to no avail.

Kyle: "Time to save the world this time, Ashley!"

Ashley: "I am in agreement!" They pulled their watches up, and hit the activation button at the same time.

Mr. Brunk: "Pick a good one. We need something powerful enough to smash through that armor it has, or something that can deal with lasers well."

Mrs. Brunk: "Not that we know what species are in here or not!"

Kyle: "I'll pick a big guy then. Come on, give me something good." Kyle scrolled through his aliens, finding a strong looking alien with big spikes coming out of his back. Ashley also found one in a similar shape to it, but it had no spikes coming out of its back at all.

Mrs. Brunk: "Looks like a Petrosapien. That's perfect!"

Mr. Brunk: "Strong, durable, control over diamonds? Sure."

John: "Sounds kinda cool."

Kyle: "Okay! Let's use it!"

Ashley: "Diamonds?!" They both hit their watches down immediately. Kyle grew very large and bulky in an instant, getting covered in diamonds. His eyes grew in as yellow, and he had one head spike on the top of his head as well. At that point, he grew to a little over 6 feet tall, and grew diamond spikes over his back. Ashley then transformed, becoming a slimmer and still toned version, not growing diamond spikes, and being a very strong looking diamond being like Kyle.

Ashley: "Wow! This girl looks amazing! Ooh! This one will be my favorite! I can already tell!"

Kyle: "Huh… I prefer the fire more, but this should still be able to get a lot done!" He grinned while checking himself out.

John: "Since you two transformed at the same time, you should be able to have the same level of effectiveness, too!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Go get him, kids!" The two diamond beings hopped into the parking lot right away.

Mr. Brunk: "And it'll be our job to help the park rangers. Come on, son."

John: "You got it, Dad!" The three of them went up to help out the people trying to get away.

Kyle: "Hey, ugly! You want to try fighting someone!?"

Ashley: "Pick on someone your own size, big boy!" The robot looked down at them, and scanned them, finding the alien watches on their bodies. The robot shot them both with lasers.

Ashley: "Ow…"

Kyle: "Get up, Ash! We can't let this guy kill these people!" He got up, and ended up shaping his hands into blades.

Kyle: "Whoa! That's sweet!" He rushed for it, and swung, but missed. The robot jumped up and spun its legs around in the air, and prepared to fall back down. A diamond shard flew into its lower half, pushing it back. Kyle then tried slashing the robot again, and hit this time. The leg gave way as another diamond shard impaled the robot's chest. Kyle looked over to see Ashley raising her arms towards the robot, and fired yet another shard into the robot's chest.

Ashley: "Take him out already!" Kyle shifted his other hand into a blade to go for the robot's head, but the robot grabbed Kyle off of the ground, and blasted him into the trees.

Ashley: "KYLE! OH… that is it! Bring it big guy! There's enough of me for you!" She shifted her hands into blades, and jumped towards the robot, and impaled its head. The robot swiped Ashley off of it's head as she landed in someone's jeep.

Ashley: "Sorry!" A flurry of shards flew into the robot again. It turned around to shoot at Kyle, who had just emerged from the trees near John. The laser missed as a tree was falling towards him.

John: "AAAH!" Kyle moved over, and sprouted a giant spike out of his back to take the tree out.

Kyle: "Are you okay, John? It's just me."

John: "I'm fine. Now. Thanks."

Kyle: "Help your parents. Ash and I got these guys." John looked to see his mother and father helping a woman out of a broken car.

John: "Got it." The robot got Kyle and hurled him back into Ashley. The two of them landed on the ground.

Ashley: "So you figured out the shard thing, too?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Sure did." Kyle gave her a thumbs up as the robot pointed its laser cannon at him again.

Ashley: "NO!" She shot a barrage of shards this time, and it managed to impale many holes into the hand all at once. Kyle leaped at it, then got smacked aside.

Mrs. Brunk: "The people are all okay."

John: "But what about them?"

Mr. Brunk: "They'll have to do this on their own for now. We can't help them without risking ourselves."

John: "If you guys had your old gear, though-"

Mrs. Brunk: "We'd be out there in a heartbeat to help Ashley."

Mr. Brunk: "Nikki, it isn't like Kyle knows more than her, either." As he said this, Kyle hurled a car into the robot's head.

Guy: "HEY! I was still paying for that!"

Kyle: "Sorry, sir!"

Mrs. Brunk: "Ky-" She froze, noticing she almost said his name.

Mrs. Brunk: "Watch it, diamond headed guy! Earthlings pay for their good stuff!"

Kyle: "Geez, sorry! Wish I knew that sooner!" He looked back to the robot, and grew his hands into blades again. Ashley ran next to him.

Ashley: "This is taking too long. We need to try a new plan."

Kyle; "Yeah, but what?"

Ashley: "We can't keep rushing him. It isn't doing a thing."

Kyle: "We scratched it up real good. We just need to keep cutting away at it!"

Ashley: "Use your head for a minute, Kyle. We need to do something other than use muscle. If we waste too much more time, we'll time out again. We need a plan."

Kyle: "Yeah! Cut harder!" He rushed at the robot again.

Ashley: "KYLE!" The robot shot Kyle again. As this happened, he brought his arms up to block the attack. When he did, the lasers scattered everywhere, shooting multiple lasers in different directions before blasting him into another car.

Ashley: "Of course… the power of refraction." She realized it.

Ashley: "HEY, BIG GUY! Hit me right here!" She pointed at the watch symbol on the left side of her chest.

John: "Diamond headed girl! NO!" The robot shot at her. Before Kyle could jump back into action, she shapeshifted her hands into an assembly of crystals, and caught the laser in it.

Ashley: "Kyle, hold him!" Kyle followed her order, holding onto the robot's two front legs. The robot was effectively stuck now.

Ashley: "What goes around, comes around! Let's see how you like it you tin can!" The laser hit the ground, and she redirected it into the robot, slicing it in half and making it all explode.

Ashley: "ALL RIGHT! WHO'S NEXT?!"

Kyle: "OH YEAH! WHO'S BAD?! YEAAAHHH!" He made a touchdown dance in front of everyone, and Ashley just made a fist pump. She looked at Kyle.

Mr. Brunk: "Way to go As-" Everyone looked at him, his wife, and his son.

Mr. Brunk: "Um… Diamond headed guy and girl!"

Kyle: "WOO! YEAH! I'M THE BEST! UH HUH… UH HUH… I AM THE BEST!" He finally made a fist pump, and saw Mr. Brunk, Mrs. Brunk, and John all telling him to tone it down. Kyle realized he oversold himself, and then the three of them facepalmed as Ashley actually grinned at him.

Kyle: "I uh… guess our work here is done." He ran into the forest. Ashley blew a kiss to the people and ran off to follow him.

Guy: "Who were those two?" When he looked to see the parents and John, he saw that they were gone. He shrugged to the other people they had saved from the robot.

The next morning…

John, Mr. Brunk, and Mrs. Brunk were all cleaning up the campsite from the night before so they could leave for their next destination.

Mrs. Brunk: "Hey, John, Allen, have either of you seen Ashley or Kyle?"

Mr. Brunk: "Can't say I have."

John: "Not since breakfast. Why?"

Mrs. Brunk: "Oh come on!"

Mr. Brunk: "Did they really get addicted to those watches of theirs already?" John also sighed.

John: "Wish I knew what it was like to have powers."

Mr. Brunk: "Who knows? Maybe we'll find a third one of those flying around somewhere."

John: "That'll be the day." All of a sudden, they saw two clouds of smoke heading for them. Once the clouds got close, they began to cough from the aftermath of the smoke.

Girl voice: "Kyle, I told you to slow down sooner!"

Kyle: "You're right Ashley. This guy might just be a little TOO fast." When the smoke cleared, they saw two blue raptor like aliens. They had helmets on with their visors down, which had a blue visor for Kyle, and a pink visor for Ashley. They had long blue tails with black stripes, wheels on their double-kneed legs, and Ashley's form had some brunette hair poking out of the side of her helmet when she reopened her visor. Kyle reopened his as well, revealing their green eyes.

Ashley: "Hi Mom, Hey Dad!"

Kyle: "What did we miss?" John noticed they were carrying some other bags.

John: "What are those?"

Kyle: "Some supplies we left at home that we meant to take with us, but forgot, that's all."

Ashley: "Check this out!" They closed their visors again, and put all of the supplies they got back in the RV before their timers went off, and they reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Okay. HE is my favorite one."

Ashley: "She's great, but I love Tourma WAY more."

Kyle: "Tourma? I thought we agreed to call that one Diamondhead."

Ashley: "I'm using different names than you because I want to. I like Diamondhead, but my forms are much too elegant to have boyish names like that."

Kyle: "BOYISH?! Tourma sounds like a-"

Mr. Brunk: "You're naming them?" They nodded.

Kyle: "We just can't seem to agree on one for each one."

Ashley: "I'm not forcing him to use my names. I'm just using my own creativity. Oh! Maybe I can write a theme song for us!"

Kyle: "NOW you're talking."

Mrs. Brunk: "Allen…" Mr. Brunk laughed.

Mr. Brunk: "At least they're having fun with it, Nikki. I wish I was this enthusiastic back in my prime years as a cadet."

John: "Well, this summer will definitely be the most interesting one I've had. Probably for a long time."

The End.


End file.
